1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage dispensers and more particularly to a lower cost approach to achieving the heat transfer requirements of beverage products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerated beverage dispensers are used to control the temperature at which beverages are dispensed. Prior art devices use heat transfer schemes that consist of a cold plate or a mechanical refrigeration ice bank.
For dispensers using a cold plate system, it is common to have the store personnel load ice into the machine. The ice is used as the heat transfer medium to absorb heat from the cold plate and subsiding tubes containing the beverage. These systems typically require electricity for moving ice to achieve proper cold plate coverage.
In dispensers using a mechanical refrigeration system, an “ice bank” is created via a refrigeration system. The ice bank of a particular size and mass is used for cooling tubes containing product to be dispensed. These tubes reside in a water bath that contains the refrigeration-created ice bank. Dispensers using this refrigeration technique typically require electricity for operating the mechanical refrigeration system.
It would be extremely advantageous to have a refrigerated beverage dispenser that dispenses refrigerated beverages at a reduced cost by eliminating all electronic components and the need for electricity.